


Art Masterpost for: Wenceslas by dragongirlG

by dragongirlG, velociraptorerin



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, linking is great tho, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG, https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptorerin/pseuds/velociraptorerin
Summary: All art created by mcl4r3n (aka velociraptorerin), for “Wenceslas” by dragongirlG, a Steve/Bucky Eternal Sunshine AU. This collaboration was for the CapBB 2019 :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 25
Kudos: 60
Collections: Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang





	Art Masterpost for: Wenceslas by dragongirlG

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wenceslas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094190) by [dragongirlG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG), [velociraptorerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptorerin/pseuds/velociraptorerin). 

> This art was created for dragongirlG’s brilliant fic [Wenceslas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094190), an Eternal Sunshine AU written for the 2019 Cap Big Bang. This fic is heart-wrenching in the best way, and caused me so many emotions while I read it and created art for this story ♥ 
> 
> Warning: the last piece of art is a minor spoiler for the end of the story! 
> 
> I want to thank dragongirlg for being an amazing partner and making this process truly collaborative. I had so much fun making art for her!
> 
> If you want to check out my tumblr, I am [velociraptorerin-art](https://velociraptorerin-art.tumblr.com) over there.

The book cover art:

  
Wintertide:

  
Interlude:

  
Sleeping In Winter’s Arms:

  
Thank You:

  
On St. Stephen’s Night:


End file.
